


my helpless heart's hungover

by orphan_account



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However close they are, it'll never be close enough for Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my helpless heart's hungover

He’s always too close, but never as close as Seth wants him to be. His brother is constantly within reach but there’s a division. A line that neither of them will cross, and maybe neither of them want to.

But Seth does, he wants.

He wants Richie, with this ache that settles deep in his chest whenever his brother cracks that smile on only one side of his face, whenever Richie lets Seth hold him longer than brothers really should. They stay close, that’s how this gig is, but being without Richie for those years in prison, he feels like the division between them has gotten wider. Like there’s this cataclysmic break in the ground constantly forcing them further apart. Seth intends to mend that break, he’s gonna bring them back together, how it should be.

He wants to breathe in Richie’s air, feel his heart beating beside his own, feel his brother’s warmth bleed into him. He wants to feel the softness of his skin, to trace the faint freckles on his face, map out his brother’s body with his lips, and make him come apart under his tongue. Hear Richie breathe out his name, or scream it to the world.

Yeah, so he wants to fuck his brother. He wants to feel Richie ride him nice and slow, see the way the sweat drips off his skin, makes his glasses slide down his nose. He wants Richie to fill him up with his cock, he'd bend over anywhere for his brother. Wants Richie to fuck him deep and hard so he feels it for days after. He wants his brother's hands all over him, wants to kiss Richie, who tastes like that goddamn cinnamon rice milk, kiss him for _hours._

Seth wants a lot of things, and all of them are his brother.

 

 


End file.
